Kiss and Make Up
by bloodredruby69
Summary: When their antics reach a destructive low, Komui has had enough. It is time for the two enthusiastic rivals to put aside their differences and form a relationship that's less damaging to the order. How? They should kiss and make up, of course. AllenKanda.


Kiss and Make Up

* * *

Disclaimer; I do not own, nor am I responsible for the characters from the anime and/or manga that are in the below works. They belong exclusively to the owners/creators of the anime/manga, respectively.

The content below contains coarse language and strongly suggestive scenes.

* * *

Let it be recorded in the books of history that the Black Order was a quiet, somber place. It was respectable, reliable, a place of deep contemplation and reflection. A barracks for the soldiers of God, a home to the few who had been chosen and the many that had consciously made the choice to fight against a great evil. A haven for those empowered through tragedy, destruction, and personal loss to have the strength and will to go on. It was the last refuge for those known to the enemy, and the all encompassing nest of those who held the first, last, and only hope for mankind. It was not, in any recorded knowledge, a battlefield.

Not usually, anyhow.

The normally cheerfully buzzing cafeteria fell deathly silent as the two exorcists strode in, annoyance all but oozing from them. Finders and scientists, even fellow exorcists suddenly found their meals to be excruciatingly interesting, or jumped up and exited hurriedly as they enthusiastically realized that they had forgotten to sign a very important piece of paperwork, one which undoubtedly had to be turned in today. Even Jerry was silent as he passed over two trays to the men responsible for killing the camaraderie usually so abundant in the cafeteria. However, even tense silence cannot last forever.

"Why the hell did you just _stand_ there?" growled the pale, white haired boy, slamming his tray onto a wooden table with enough force to make the wood groan in protest, "that thing was trying to kill me."

"Che," Scoffed the one with ebony hair and eyes to match, "It's your own fault for getting in its way. I'm not surprised, though. Usually one learns after fighting off half a dozen of Komui's half-baked machines. Then again, you have the intelligence of a turnip." Angling his head with an air of finality, Kanda flipped his long waterfall of hair over his shoulder and started to walk away. Problem was, Allen wasn't finished yet.

A wide, hard, metallic hand deftly curved its way around the slim form of Kanda, firmly and effectively stopping the older exorcist from beating an arrogant retreat. "I'm not done yet. **_Yuu-chan_**." The sneer in his voice was unmistakable, low and sharp and dangerous.

Light glinted on a blade. Metal clashed against metal. Blood dripped and spattered.

So much for lunch.

* * *

Komui sat behind his desk, static, but no where near calm. Over a thousand dollars of damage done in under ten minutes. The two responsible were seated before him, both in considerably better condition than his dining room was now. As his eyes flickered from one to the other, he just barely repressed a frustrated sigh.

Why can't everyone just _get along?_

This time he couldn't quite control the movement, the weary sigh escaping his lips as he straightened his back and looked down at the miscreants.

"Allen, I expect you in the cafeteria at dawn tomorrow. You are on kitchen duty. For a **month**." Because he caught the fleeting pleasure on the boy's face, Komui smiled harshly. "Of course, that means that you don't get so much as a scrap until the _entirety_ of the first shift of exorcists, finders, support staff and departmental workers are all fed." Pleased with the horrified glaze that had taken up residence on Allen's face, he dismissed him back to his room, advising him to go soak his head. One down, he thought, glancing at Kanda before he settled himself into his plush desk chair.

"You know, before you came here we never had to worry about an exorcist destroying headquarters." When all that greeted his statement was a terse silence, Komui leaned his chair back a fraction and scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "I think you need to beef up your communication skills. Maybe if you can express yourself better that way, I won't have to redecorate every couple of weeks." Still silence. "You are to go to Allen Walker's quarters and apologize. _Plentifully_."

An undignified splutter punctuated Komui's clean cut statement.

"What the **hell**?! Why the _fuck_ would I-"

"Because you don't have a choice." Komui cut in, quickly guessing the route of Kanda's complaint. "Because _I_ am _in charge_, and this is an _order_ I am passing directly to _you_. And because, if you don't," Komui's voice lowered nastily, "I'll let Lavi read your file. In **whole**. Understood?"

The fury clearly displayed on Kanda's face could only be matched by the horror he felt in his very soul. Standing quickly, Kanda turned on his heel and marched out the door. All but shaking in anger and humiliation, he heard Komui chuckle lowly as he crossed the threshold, giving some last words of advice to the retreating samurai.

"Kiss and make up now, like good boys."

* * *

Horribly pissed, hideously pained at the thought of what he had to do, Kanda quickly made his way to Allen's room, the only reason he even knew where it was being so that he could avoid it with extreme prejudice. When he identified the correct door he kicked it open, not bothering to knock, slamming it closed behind him. Allen jumped up from his bed, the towel he had carelessly draped around his neck and over his nude shoulders falling unnoticed to the floor.

What the hell?

He had done just as Komui had told him. He had gone back to his room, taken a few deep breathes and, when that failed to calm him, had taken a long, hot shower, and collapsed on his bed with the vague idea of having a nap.

So much for that idea.

For a whole minute, they just stood there, silently sizing each other up. Allen tensed slightly as Kanda suddenly moved, sweeping himself into a short bow. Allen's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when Kanda mumbled quickly and unintelligibly.

Unable to stow the grin on his face, Allen smirked cheekily. "What was that? I didn't _quite _catch it."

Humiliated beyond belief, Kanda kept his position. "I apologize."

"Really now. There's something I thought I'd never see." The snicker had Kanda rising sharply, icily glaring at the amused boy. "Where's your _pride_ now, **Yuu chan**?"

With that comment, Kanda's reserve of patience dried up. Snarling, he drew his blade and lunged, aiming to kill. Allen, knowing Kanda better than he would admit, activated his innocence and twisted the blade, heavily shoving the lithe young man against the wall and disarming him, all at once. In a blink, Allen was on Kanda, securing his wrists above his head with his strong, unyielding metal hand. He slid one knee in between Kanda's legs, flattening the boy against the wall.

"Why did you come here?" Allen demanded leisurely, confidant in his position of power.

"Komui told me to come here to "_kiss and make up_"." Kanda sneered, trying valiantly to dislodge Allen. He bucked and twisted, arched and squirmed. Unfortunately, in his efforts, he ended up grinding his lower region against Allen's perfectly placed knee repeatedly. Biting back a groan, he stilled, but not before he noticed a slight problem arising.

Mortified, Kanda turned his head, the barest hint of color starting to flood his face. Because he was looking away, he didn't notice Allen's reaction their inconvenient guest.

Looking down at the pressure on his thigh, Allen's eyes widened a tad when he saw the distinctive bulge in Kanda's pants. After the moment of shock passed, a wolfish grin slowly crawled over his face. He didn't even have to think twice as he leaned in and roughly claimed Kanda's lips with his own.

Kanda's eyes flashed wide in shock, but after a moment, his brain turned off. Click, gone. Instead of revulsion, hatred, embarrassment, he felt nothing but sheer lust, and a punch of incredible heat. Helpless against the ruthless onslaught of hormones, he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Allen pulled back, taking in air as he gauged the reaction of his captive. Glazed onyx eyes stared back at him from a slightly flushed face, lips damp and open partly, temptingly. Feeling victorious, he leaned back for another, his free hand sliding under Kanda's shirt to explore the vast, warm expanse of silk over steel. The temperature increased tenfold.

Their lips clashed, teeth and tongue and heat and need. Allen's knee rubbed Kanda's most sensitive part harshly, eliciting a soft hiss from the darker boy as Allen harshly stoked the fire he had so generously kindled. Arching forward, Kanda reclaimed Allen's lips as he began to rock against the delicious friction.

The sounds then became of a totally different nature all together.

* * *

Some time later, Kanda stiffly made his way out of Allen's room, heading hurriedly towards his own. Linali was walking past Allen's room when she witnessed this, so she poked her head into his room to see what was going on. Seeing the mess and chaos, not to mention the overturned chairs and what looked like partially shredded clothing, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What was Kanda-kun doing in your room, Allen-kun?" She inquired, curiosity burning. "You weren't _fighting_, were you?"

"No, Linali, we weren't fighting."

"**Really**?" She asked suspiciously.

"Honest." Allen said with conviction, barely holding back a smile. He couldn't stop the laugh, though, when he heard the next comment.

"Well, if you weren't fighting, then _why_ is Kanda-kun limping so badly?"

* * *

AN – I posted this when I was half asleep. I may come back and re-work it a touch, I may not. Depends on my mood. This was mainly a ficlet to help me write out a few kinks I've been having, so I apologize if it isn't up to par with my other posted works.

Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the read, anyway.

Ruby


End file.
